kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Ziggey Snugglebuggs CR 7
Ziggey Snugglebuggs Scairhad CR 512345678912345678912345678951234567891234567891234 CR 7 Earth Bonded Summoner 2nd (Conjurer 5th) NG Sm Female Gnome Init +1; Senses Lowlight Vision; Listen 0 +1, Spot 0 +1, Search 0 +4 Languages Common, Gnomish, Dwarven, Giant, and Terran. ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 13, touch 13, flat-footed 11 :(+1 Sz, +1 Dex, +0 Armor, +0 Deflect, +0 NA) hp 59 (6HD+28) Resist Acid/5 Fort+1 +5, Ref+1 +2, Will+7 +6 ---- OFFENSE ---- Spd 20 ft. (4 squares) BAB +3; Grp -2 Melee *Staff (+2 atck; B.Dmg:1d4-2;20/x2) *Dagger (+2 atck; B.Dmg:1d3-2;20/x2) Ranged *''Acid Splash'' (+5 atck; B.Dmg:1d3;20/x2) Wizard's Prepared Spells CL 7;Save DC 14+Spell Level ~ +1 DC). :3rd 3+1: Caustic Smoke, Luminous Assassin, Lesser ~, Summon Monster III: Celestial dire badger Bamb-bamb~, & Phantom Steed: Swifty~. :2nd 4+1: '' Cloud of Knives, Melf's Acid Arrow, Summon Monster II: Celestial Giant Bombardier Beetle Snippz(2) ~, & Summon Swarm ~.'' :1st 4+1: Benign Transposition, Buzzing Bee ~, Summon Monster I: Celestial Giant Fire Beetle*- Match Sticks(2) ~, & Unseen Servant~*. :0': ''Acid Splash~, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Detect Magic. ::~ Conjuration Spells '''Spell-Like Ability(1/day each): Speak with Animals (Burrowing mammals only), Dancing Lights, Prestidigitation, & Ghost Sound. Special Atk None. ---- STATISTICS ---- Abilities Str 7 -2, Dex 12 +1, Con 19 +4, Int 18 +4, Wis 09 -1, Cha 16 +3 :4th: +1 to INT. SQ Gnome Traits, Specialist School (Conjuration), Banned School (Evocation & Necromancy), Summon Familiar, Scribe Scroll, Elemental Companion, Restsance to Acid/5 & Alertness. Feats Spell Focus: Conjuration 1st, Augmented Summoning 3rd, Cloudy ConjurationB, & Practiced Spellcaster 5th. Skills(54 pts.) Concentration 6 +15, Decipher Script 6 +10, Heal 0 +1, Knowledge: Arcana 6 +10, Knowledge: Dungeoning 6 +10, Knowledge: Geography 6 +10, Knowledge: Planes 8 +12, Profession: Wayfarer 4 +3, & Spellcraft 6 +10, & Use Magic Device cc 3 +7. ---- POSSESSIONS ---- Worn Arcanists' Gloves*, Healing belt, Tunic of steady spellcasting, Chronocharm of the Uncaring Archmage & Vanisher Cloak. Carried Artificer's Monocle, Everlasting Rations, Everfull Mug, Eternal Wand of Benign Transposition, Eternal Wand of Shield, Heward’s Handy Haversack & Magic Bedroll. Scroll Pool 250 gp xp (Spell lvl × CL × 25 gp Example: 1st 125gp/12xp, 2nd 300gp/30xp, 3rd 450gp/45xp) Wizard's Spellbook :3rd Lvl: Baleful Transposition, Caustic Smoke, Dimension Hop, Luminous Assassin, Lesser, Mage Armor, Greater, Melf’s Unicorn Arrow, Phantom Steed, Regroup, Scattering Trap, Sleet Storm, Stinking Cloud, Summon Monster III. :2nd Lvl: Corrosive Grasp, Cloud of Knives, Fog Cloud, Glitterdust, Inky Cloud, Incendiary Slime, Melf's Acid Arrow, Summon Monster II, Summon Swarm. :1st Lvl: Benign Transposition, Buzzing Bee, Grease, Obscuring Mist, Resinous Tar, Summon Component, Summon Monster I, Unseen Servant, & Wall of Smoke. :0 Lvl: - Acid Splash~, Caltrops, Detect Magic, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, & Read Magic ---- MINIONS ---- *'Familiar' Pebbles *'Mount' Swifty *'Lesser Luminous Assassin' Shaddy *'Unseen Servant' Figment ---- NOTES ---- Age 67 Height 2'11" Weight 38lbs. Song: | Candlemass - Ancient Dreams Xp 21,000 * Unseen Servant and Phantom Steed our her choices as to which carries her back pack. * She follows Raxa ---- QUOTES ---- :My family always said I was down to earth. Pathfinder Additional Favored Class Wizard Points Category:Ziggey Snugglebuggs __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Vid's Inactive List Category:D&D characters Category:Player Characters Category:D&D CR 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Ziggey Snugglebuggs (Pathfinder)